


The End

by Writinginstardust



Series: Fictober 2019 [6]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Reunions, doing stupid reckless things to see the love of your life, i'd cross a battlefield to see Dorian, idk about you guys, its soft, made up magic shit, very emotional reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: When (Y/N) feels a tug on their magical bond, she knows Dorian is near, that he was alive and maybe they'd have a chance to survive this war. She makes the reckless decision to leave Orynth and find him in the dead of night for a chance at one last night together in case this is really the end.





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Don't @ me on my magic bullshit, I know this isn't how it works but I really don't care because plot.

I stopped in my tracks on my way out of a meeting with the Terrassen Lords that had left me feeling utterly hopeless. A flicker of magic, familiar and soothing, tugged at my gut and my heart lurched. I waited, wondering if I’d imagined it. But a moment later there it was again, weaker than it used to be but unmistakable. 

“Dorian,” I breathed, his name slipping out like a prayer.

“What?” Aedion asked in shock from beside me.

“He’s near, I can feel him.” I turned to my cousin, tears brimming in my eyes. “He’s alive.”

“Is anyone else…?”

“I don’t know. He’s the only one I can ever feel.” I spun around to face the Lords again. “Dorian is near. I can’t know for sure but he may well have an army with him. You should make a plan in case. We might not be doomed just yet.”

“You don’t want to help?” Aedion asked me. I shook my head.

“No. I have to go. I have to see him.” Stunned silence followed and after a moment Aedion spoke gently.

“(Y/N), you do know there’s a whole army out there.”

“Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”

“My point?” He raised his eyebrows incredulously. “There’s no way you can get through that, you’ll get yourself killed.”

“No I won’t.” There was power in my veins, more power than I’d ever let on to anyone. Aedion sensed there was more than I let on and was now giving me a considering look.

“Would you even know how to find him?”

“You can’t seriously be considering letting her leave!” Darrow practically exploded. “She’s the heir to the throne if we survive this!” I whirled on him.

“No. I’m not. Aelin is,” I hissed. “And until we have any confirmation of her death we will keep going as if she is alive.” I turned my back on him and started walking again, Aedion keeping pace beside me. “I can find him,” I reassured. “I just need your help getting out of here.”

He stopped me in the hall and turned me to face him. “Are you sure you can do this? I can’t lose you as well.” I steeled myself putting as much confidence into my gaze as I could muster. He wouldn’t help me if he thought I couldn’t do it.

“I’m sure.”

“Alright. I’ll help you.”

*

3 hours later I was past Erawan’s armies. Honestly, I was surprised I hadn’t run into any real trouble only one non-Valg infested soldier who I dealt with easily. I stopped in the treeline, focusing on that little tug of magic that had slowly strengthened the further I walked. It was still too weak and I worried what that might mean

Another hour and I could hear voices, see flames. I slowed my pace and peaked carefully through the shrubbery. It was an army camp. I knew the signs even if I didn’t recognise the people. I did, however, recognise the banners. I’d found them. Before I could walk into the camp, I felt hands clamp down on my upper arms, heard a knife being drawn by my captor’s friend.

“What have we here?” A gruff voice asked low in my ear. “A spy?”

“No, wait! I’m not a spy!”

“Sure you’re not sweetheart.” Whoever it was didn’t know who I was. That was the problem with my existence being kept secret since birth I supposed. I hadn’t thought this through far enough and now I could only hope they’d take me to whoever was leading rather than killing me outright.

“Please, I can explain! Just take me to Dorian or whoever’s in charge here.” Quick as a flash, the knife was under my chin and I was looking up into the eyes of the woman who wielded it. 

“How do you know he travels with us?” 

“Please. Take me to him and I can explain everything. If you’re not satisfied then you can kill me. I won’t fight.” I figured it might be helpful to give that reassurance even if it would be unnecessary.

“She’s not armed,” the gruff voice spoke again. “Let’s take her to them.” The woman considered me for another moment before nodding and leading the way through the camp.

Warmth hit my skin as we entered a large tent in the centre of the camp. It was empty except for two fae warriors who were a sight for sore eyes. Their nostrils flared in recognition before I even removed my hood and offered a wave. Rowan’s eyes were wide but I could tell he was still happy to see me. 

“Fenrys, go and wake the others.”

“Just Aelin or…?” I almost fell to the floor crying. Aelin was alive.

“Everyone. They’ll all want to be here.” Fenrys nodded and smiled at me on his way out. “Thank you for bringing her to us,” he addressed the guards. “You can leave us now.” 

They nodded, looking a little confused, and left. As soon as they’d left, Rowan strode across the tent and pulled me into a hug. I did start crying then and he led me to a seat and poured me some tea.

“How bad is it?” He asked.

“Not good. Not good at all. We’re doomed without you.”

“Shit.”

“Who-” I swallowed thickly. “Who’s with you?” Who was alive? Before he could answer the tent flap flew open and everyone filed in, some of them groggy and confused, some of them urgent. Fenrys obviously hadn’t bothered to tell the ones who were half-asleep what was going on and their eyes widened comically when they saw me.

“Move.” My ears pricked at the word and my eyes zeroed in on its origin, finding Aelin pushing past her friends. Seconds later she was dragging me out of my seat and into a hug. We sunk to the floor, relief overcoming our bodies and weakening knees. I was crying, she was crying, someone, somewhere in the crowd was crying too. It was a few minutes before we regained ourselves. “You’re alive,” she breathed. “Is Aedion…?” I nodded.

“Yes. We’re all…well not okay, but we’re all still breathing.” As if to mock my words the breath was suddenly knocked from my body and I felt a strong tug on that familiar pull of magic. I looked up just as the tent flap fluttered and Dorian pushed through. The world narrowed to him and before I knew it, I was on my feet and running into his arms.

The tears were back and flowing uninhibited, the realisation that I could very well have never seen him again crashing down on me. I could have died a thousand times in the past few months and so could he. The very fact that we were both still alive was a miracle. He held me close, his own face buried in my shoulder and I could feel my cloak dampening there.

Finally gaining back control of my body, I pulled my head from his shoulder, tugging lightly on Dorian’s hair to get him to do the same and finally, finally kissing him. The kiss revived me. I hadn’t realised how much we’d all given up on life until I felt in coursing through my veins again. Life, love, hope, a magic of their own that set my own singing in response. Another joined, coiling round, holding tight and soothing the chaos. Familiar and unmistakable. Home. 

Dorian was the one who broke the kiss but he didn’t let me go far. If it were up to me we’d leave and spend the night alone in his tent but once again being at war interfered.

“I hate to be the one who breaks up a happy reunion, I really do,” Aelin started. “But if you’re here we could really use you so we know what we’re walking into.”

“Of course.” I unwound my arms from around Dorian’s neck and went to take a seat but before I could, Dorian sat and pulled me onto his lap, not removing his arms from around my waist. I wasn’t complaining.

I explained the situation as quickly as I could and everyone was left grim-faced. They hadn’t been expecting the situation to be good but I think they’d hoped it wouldn’t be quite this bleak. The next hour was spent strategising through exhaustion but there wasn’t much we could do, especially not with everyone so exhausted. Finally we called it a night and everyone started to head back to bed. I knew I should leave or I’d never get back to Orynth before sunrise but I didn’t want to. Dorian and Aelin noticed my hesitation to go anywhere.

“What is it?” Aelin asked. 

“I have to go back, but I don’t want to leave. I’m scared if I go, I’ll never see you again.”

“Well if it helps, I’m not letting you go anywhere. You’re staying here and marching with us tomorrow.”

“But-”

“No. It was reckless enough of you to come here once, I’m not letting you do it again. Dorian,” his eyes flicked from me to Aelin, “you’re in charge of her. Make sure she doesn’t go anywhere. You can be as creative as you want with your methods.” She winked and Dorian returned it, leaving me a flustered mess between them. Aelin just laughed at the look on my face as Dorian came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist again.

“But Aelin, I need to let Aedion know you’re here and-”

“Rowan will do that. He can get there without dying.” I didn’t have any more arguments after that.

“Alright.”

“Good. Now go enjoy some time with your boyfriend.” Before I could reply, Dorian was tugging me to the entrance and across the clearing to the tent he’d somehow managed to get all to himself. His lips landed on mine the moment the tent fluttered shut behind us, catching me off guard for a moment before I melted into him. It was a short, sweet kiss and Dorian was smiling when it was over.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” he whispered. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too. I worried I wouldn’t get to see you again.”

“(Y/N), there is nothing in this world that could keep me from you. Not the gods, not the Valg, not even death.” I didn’t know what to say to that so I kissed him, hoping it would tell him how much he meant to me.

He led me to the bed and laid down beside me, connecting our lips again once I was comfortable. Warm hands were a comforting weight on my waist and as the candlelight burned low I let his touch chase away the fear that followed me constantly, his kiss soothing the ache of being apart for so long. 

I was getting sleepy and I could tell Dorian was too. He pulled away a little and our gazes locked. Something flashed across his face, an emotion I couldn’t decipher. A moment later, he rested his forehead against mine and closed his eyes, taking my hands in his.

“Marry me,” he whispered. My heart stuttered, breath hitching. 

“What?” If he weren’t so close, he’d never have heard it. He opened his eyes, hope and love shining in them when they met mine. 

“Marry me,” he repeated. “Please.”

“Ask me when the war is over.” His lips quirked.

“Why?”

“Because tonight isn’t the end.”

“I know. But being away from you for so long made me realise I never wanted that again. Here, now, you’re all I want.” He reached into his pocket and light caught on the ring he pulled from it. This wasn’t a spur of the moment decision, I realised. It was fuelled by real love, not the fear of what dawn might bring.

“Ask me again,” I whispered. A hopeful smile slipped onto his face.

“Marry me?”

“Yes.” He grinned and kissed me as he blindly fumbled to slip the ring on my finger. The cold metal felt like a promise, stronger than any we could make with words. This would not be the end.


End file.
